Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which performs wireless communication, a method for controlling the communication apparatus, and a recording medium containing a program for causing a computer to behave as the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, short range wireless communication, such as near field communication (NFC), infrared data association (IrDA), and TransferJet (registered trademark), has been employed in cellular (also known as mobile) phones and the like. Using such a technique, data transmission/reception may be performed between apparatuses by the short range wireless communication only by performing a simple operation, such as an operation of arranging the apparatuses close to each other. Furthermore, a technique of switching from such short range wireless communication to a different wireless communication method, such as wireless LAN (local area network) (IEEE802.11 series) or Bluetooth (registered trademark), has been used (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-193474). This technique is referred to as “handover”.
In general handover, after wireless communication using NFC is switched to communication using wireless LAN, for example, connection of the wireless LAN is maintained even if a certain process using the wireless LAN, such as data transmission/reception, is terminated.
Therefore, even in a use case in which data is transmitted temporarily using a wireless LAN, for example, connection of the wireless LAN is unnecessarily maintained even after the data transmission is terminated.
Accordingly, the present technique has been made in view of the foregoing problem, and to control connection of a communication path appropriately after a certain process to be executed after handover is terminated.